Hellevator
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [Chap 2 out] Yang tidak Kyungsoo sadari, pria dibawah salju dalam potretnya itu memiliki benang merah yang mengikat ujung jemarinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo berlari, masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki tersebut, menggenggamnya erat seolah dia tidak mau melepaskannya, lagi. I'm on the Hellevator. KaiSoo [GS-M]
1. Prolog

**My Hellevator!**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca ganda didepannya, membuat lonceng kecil diatasnya mengeluarkan bunyi dan seorang pelayan wanita tergopoh mendatanginya, tersenyum dan menarikkan satu kursi di meja sudut dekat perapian menghadap dinding kaca. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih, memesan secangkir Americano sebelum melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya disandaran kursi.

Cuaca sangat dingin, diluar titi-titik salju jatuh beriringan menyentuh tanah, membuat jalanan licin dan basah. Gadis manis itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang nyaris membeku meski sudah terlindungi sarung tangan.

"Pesananmu nona." Tidak lama kemudian, secangkir cairan hangat mengepul itu sudah tersaji dengan manis didepannya.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Kyungsoo. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan _Notebook_ nya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana beserta _Canon EOS 6D_ nya. Mengambil memori didalam camera tersebut dan memindah beberapa gambar yang diambilnya ke laptop. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai dunia Fotografi. Namun hanya bisa menjadikannya sebagai hobi belaka karna orang tuanya melarang saat dia mengutarakan ingin mengambil jurusn Fotografi. Kyungsoo senang memotret pemandangan, makanan atau bahkan benda yang dianggapnya _aesthetic_. Kalian akan menemukan itu jika mengunjungi akun instagram dan blog pribadinya yang _artsy_ dan _kinfolk_.

Musim salju, Kyungsoo menyukai semua musim, namun musim salju adalah favoritnya. Dia selalu suka memandang rintikan salju, menyukai dinginnya salju dan bagaimana butiran es itu akan membuat rambutnya lembab. Ini adalah musim salju pertamanya diumur ke-22 setelah hampir empat tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah merasakan musim salju di Seoul. Menimba ilmu Bisnis di _London Business School_ karna keinginan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo bersyukur setelah lulus dia bisa kembali dan menikmati salju di kota kelahirannya.

Gadis itu melihat-lihat hasil potretnya, gambar yang dia ambil di taman dan persimpangan jalanan bersalju. Semua diambil dengan _angel_ dan pencahayaan yang bagus, menjadikannya terlihat _professional_ dan _aesthethic_. Tapi foto terakhir nampak menarik perhatiannya. Lokasinya ada dijalanan trotoar, diantara lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berjalan dengan tergesa, fokus cameranya nampak memotret seorang pria tegap yang berjalan hanya dengan kemeja putihnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengingat-ngingat bagaimana dia bisa memotret lelaki tersebut. Ah, pasti itu tidak disengaja, iya kan? Tapi jika difikir, apa yang lelaki itu lakukan disana hanya dengan kemaja dibawah guyuran salju? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Kyungsoo memilih menutup laptopnya, kemudian menyesap Americanonya sambil memandang keluar melalui dinding kaca, rintikan salju dan lalu lalang orang dijalanan.

 _Klining!_

Pintu café terbuka saat seseorang mendorongnya masuk. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam itu masuk, dengan mantel hitam tebal menutupi kemeja putihnya yang basah. Rambut pirangnya sedikit basah dengan wajah yang agak pucat, namun itu tidak bisa melunturkan sedikitpun pesona memikatnya. Lelaki itu lalu memesan secangkir kopi hitam, kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

 _Apakah ini takdir?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan di dasar tebing nan curam, berjalan dalam terowongan yang gelap. Menahan hari kejam dan mengerikan ini seorang diri.

 _Salju, kedinginan, lapar dan sendiri._

Aku bahkan tidak punya peta, yang akan memberitahuku apakah ini jalan yang benar. Tidak ada cara untuk naik, semua yang sudah kulalui hanyalah labirin gelap dan aku masuk kedalamnya tanpa bisa melarikan diri.

 _Melawan atau mati?_

Demi hidup, aku berdo'a dan bertahan melewati tatapan yang orang berikan. _"Give up on your nosense dream.."_ Orang memberitahuku jika tantangan seperti itu bak hujan gerimis yang berlalu.

Akan ku cari tahu, dimana jalan keluarnya? Aku terkunci dalam kegelapan, selamatkan aku. Dengan panik aku mencoba melarikan diri.

 _I'n on the Hellevator._

Aku akan naik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau, tidak boleh _lagi_."

"Aku tidak peduli," Kyungsoo berlari, masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki tersebut, menggenggamnya erat seolah dia tidak mau melepaskannya, _lagi_.

"Siapapun dan apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa benang merah itu sudah mengikat jemariku dengan jemarimu?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Coming Soon~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _(Pleseu, jangan jitak aku. Salahkan isi kepala yang gabut ini kkk, ini ngga akan banyak chap ko. Untuk ff lain akan Laxy lanjut setelah Laxy selesai UTS ya. Okay see you~)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Hellevator**

 **Cast:**

 **KaiSoo**

 **And other cast.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Criminal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki gedung besar berlangit tinggi diantara orang yang berlalu-lalang, matanya menilik kesana –kemari, cameranya juga sudah siap tergantung dilehernya. Museum sudah dibuka, dimana hari ini akan diadakan pameran lukisan serta barang-barang antik ber _prasejarah_ dari beberapa belahan dunia yang dipamerkan, acara sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang dan langsung di banjiri pengunjung.

Gadis itu berjalan mengikuti arus menuju _hall fame_ , sesekali berhenti untuk memotret lukisan atau pahatan mahkota Ratu Mesir yang berada didalam kotak kaca. Kaki mungilnya kembali melangkah, membidik fokus cameranya pada lukisan besar Adolf Hilter yang berwarna _monochrome_.

Blz!

Sesuai keahliannya, gambar terjepret dengan _angel_ dan pencahayaan yang sempurna. Kyungsoo kembali menikmati dunianya, hal seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan untuknya, _mengambil gambar sesuai hobinya_. Kakinya kembali berhenti melangkah, membidik fokus pada patung _Raja Sejong_ sebelum seseorang muncul tanpa diduga dibalik lensa cameranya. Gadis itu urung memotret, menurunkan cameranya hanya untuk melihat lelaki jangkung yang tengah berdiri mengamati objek yang akan Kyungsoo foto. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan aura yang Kyungsoo kenal, sepertinya dia–

"Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memastikan begitu dia berada dekat dibelakang lelaki itu, si jangkung membalikkan badannya perlahan, membuat sudut bibir hati milik Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Itu benar kau!" Ucapnya dengan senang.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah keduanya berakhir, duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai pizza tak jauh dari Museum. Suatu kebetulan keduanya bertemu setelah kejadian _malam itu_ , sekitar dua minggu yang lalu mungkin. Mereka lantas memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama –sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang menawarkan dan Jongin tidak menolak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin memulai percakapan dengan suara rendahnya, memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah menyesap tehnya.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kyungsoo memandang Jongin melalui bulu matanya yang lentik, lelaki itu terlihat sehat dengan kemeja satin berwarna hitam yang membungkus rapi tubuh tegapnya. Ah, kenapa Jongin suka sekali memakai pakaian berwarna hitam? Malam itu saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, Jongin juga memakai mantel berwarna hitam.

"Kukira kita tidak akan bertemu."

"Tapi sekarang kita bertemu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan mata kelam Jongin tak luput memperhatikan gerakan sederhana tersebut.

"Kau sering datang di acara pameran seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, melirik pada camera yang ada disebelah gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo lantas mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Kau mengambil gambar?"

"Yah, menyalurkan hobi." Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap gadis didepannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Cafemu?"

"Ah, cukup ramai di saat jam makan siang dan hari-hari libur. Kapan-kapan kau harus datang."

"Tentu." Gumaman Jongin berlanjut keheningan saat pesanan pizza mereka datang, obrolan terhenti sejenak karna keduanya kita mulai melakukan santapan. Akan tidak sopan jika mereka mengobrol saat makan. Satu loyang besar Pizza dengan parutan keju dan irisan tomat itu terlihat menggoda saat Kyungsoo mengoleskan saus diatasnya, kemudian memotongnya menjadi bagian kecil sebelum membawanya ke bibir manisnya. _Well_ , mereka memang memesan satu porsi, tapi itu ukuran jumbo yang cukup untuk keduanya.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandang, memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki didepannya makan dengan tenang, gerakannya nampak anggun dan berkelas. Saat mengunyah, dia tidak menimbulkan suara, namun jakun jantannya naik turun dengan begitu seksi, membuat Kyungsoo berfikir siapakah sosok Jongin sebenarnya. Pria ini nampak misterius, dan sialnya Kyungsoo tertarik padanya.

 _Bahkan semenjak malam itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dudu & Nini Cafe._

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap puas pada ruangan yang baru saja selesai digarap. Luasnya tidak seberapa besar, namun penataannya yang rapi membuatnya terlihat sangat luas. Interiornya sangat simple, tapi tetap terlihat _elegant_ dengan nuansa _vinttage_ serta sentuhan warna dinding coklat tua, beberapa furniture menghiasi sudut tempat, ada beberapa bingkai kayu berisi pemandangan kota London yang tergantung indah didinding, gambar itu diambilnya sendiri saat dia masih berskolah di London dulu. _Penggambaran yang sempurna_.

Kyungsoo menatap puas pada Café barunya, Café yang sedari dulu dia impikan untuk dia miliki. Sebuah bangunan yang merangkap toko roti dan kedai kopi. Ini adalah impiannya sedari lama, memiliki Café yang akan dia kelola dengan sepenuh hati. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun baginya menabung dan mengumpulan modal, hingga kepulangannya setelah meraih gelar sarjana di London sebulan yang lalu –tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung membangun tempat ini. Mendesain interiornya sendiri dan memastikan segala sesuatunya dengan teliti dan cermat. Dan dengan segala kerja kerasnya, akhirnya Café ini bisa dibuka besok untuk pertama kalinya.

Kenapa dia memberi nama Cafenya Dudu & Nini? Ah, itu adalah nama boneka penguin dan beruang kesayangannya, terdengar kekanakan bukan? Tapi Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Kyungsoo, dapur sudah siap." Seorang wanita dengan tubuh berisi itu muncul dari arah dapur utama sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Ah, dia adalah Minseok, teman lamanya semasa SMA dulu. Saat Kyungsoo menghubunginya dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung di Cafenya, gadis itu langsung menerimanya tanpa berfikir dua kali. ' _Tentu saja aku mau, kebetulan sekali aku bosan dirumah karna menunggu Jongdae pulang bekerja_ ' gadis itu sudah menikah dan Jongdae suaminya adalah seorang _akuntan_ di salah satu perusahaan asuransi. Minseok adalah pembuat roti ter–enak yang pernah Kyungsoo temui sehingga dia adalah satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo fikirkan saat mencari gerangan siapakah yang cocok ada didapurnya.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya Minseok." Minseok mengibaskan tangannya, dia lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja kasir.

"Kau juga sudah bekerja keras. Ohya, empat pegawai barumu juga sudah pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga bergegas karna ini sudah larut, kita harus membuka Café ini pagi-pagi sekali kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu membiarkan Minseok pergi saat suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. Ah, itu pasti Jongdae.

Kini tinggallah Kyungsoo seorang diri disana, menatap Café barunya dengan suka cita dan membereskan sisa pekerjannya. Seperti meletakkan pot bunga besar, mengatur letak kursi dan memasang pengharum ruangan. Hari sudah larut saat Kyungsoo mengunci pintu Cafénya setelah memastikan keadaan lampunya yang sudah padam, gadis itu lalu mengeratkan jaketnya, memasuki mobilnya dan berniat pulang, ini sudah tengah malam.

Tapi sial, mobilnya mendadak tidak bisa dihidupkan. Gadis itu kembali turun, membuka _bemper_ mobilnya dan menahannya dengan tiang besi, melihat-lihat keadaan mesin mobilnya. Ah, dia bukan lulusan mesin jadi dia tidak akan tahu apa yang bermasalah dengan mobilnya. Gadis itu mendesah, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang berharap adanya bantuan, namun tidak ada jawaban, dia ingin memanggil montir atau bengkel terdekat, tapi ini sudah nyaris tengah malam.

Gadis manis itu mendesah, menatap pasrah pada mobilnya. Kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini?

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"

Sapaan itu lantas membuatnya terlonjak dan mundur kebelakang, mendongakkan kepala demi menemukan seorang lelaki didepannya. Dia sangat tinggi dan tegap, memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa takut apabila lelaki ini adalah orang jahat. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Terjadi sesuatu pada mobilmu?"

"Um, y–ya. Mesinnya tidak hidup." Lelaki itu melepaskan kedua tangan yang sebelumnya tersimpan dibalik saku jaket, mendekati mobil Kyungsoo dan melihat-lihat mesin mobilnya. Dia terdiam sejenak seolah mempelajari mesin mobil sebelum memutar sebuah tuas didekat kabel rem dengan tangannya.

"Kau harus mengganti akinya." Lelaki itu mengedikkan dagunya, memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mencoba menyalakan mobilnya. Gadis itu lalu kembali memutar kunci mobil dan _Puji Tuhan_ mesin mobilnya kembali menyala. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya lalu dengan senang menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih banyak telah membantuku." Gadis itu membungkuk dengan sopan yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh leleki tersebut, ujung matanya nampak melirik sekilas kearah Café yang sudah tutup.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, apa kau mau masuk kedalam dan mencicipi kue?" Lelaki itu mengalihkan intensitas kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak boleh mengajak orang asing ini masuk ke dalam tempatnya dan menawarkan kue. Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat? Ah, tapi bagaimanapun lelaki ini sudah membantunya kan? Dan disinilah keduanya berada. Cafe itu kembali dibuka, lampunya nampak menyala dengan terang ditengah malam. Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur dengan nampan berisi dua mug coklat panas dan beberapa potong kue bolu.

"Aku baru membuat kue ini sore tadi, semoga kau menyukainya." Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya menatap interior bangunan, beralih pada gadis manis yang kini sudah duduk didepannya setelah sebelumnya menyuguhkan coklat panas dengan asap yang mengepul. Suasana nampak menjadi canggung, lelaki itu menyeruput sisi mug dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menunduk melalui mata kelamnya.

"Apa ini baru?" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang lelaki didepannya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, café ini baru akan dibuka besok." Si lelaki terdiam sejenak, lalu matanya terpaku pada bingkai didinding dekat perapian.

"Kau menyukai salju di London?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, itu kuambil saat masih kuliah disana."

"Aku juga pernah tinggal disana, tapi hanya sebentar."

"Benarkah?" Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian terdiam membiarkan suasana kembali hening.

" _Well_ , namaku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo angkat bicara setelah keheningan itu membuatnya kikuk, gadis itu lalu mendongak, menatap lelaki didepannya. Lelaki itu memiliki garis rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah rupawannya, matanya nampak tajam dengan warna yang kelam, sepasang obsidian yang nampak misterius dan jahat. Dia tampan dan mempesona.

"Siapa namamu?" Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, mata kelamnya jatuh tepat pada mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan berwarna coklat cerah. Menatapnya dengan tatapan _berarti_ entah apa itu.

"Kim Jongin." Jawabnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" _Jongin..Kim Jongin_ ," Lafalnya dan menyeruput coklat panasnya. Suasana kembali canggung dan rasanya udara disekitar menipis karna aura Jongin memenuhi atmosfir ruangan, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti namun dia harus menarik nafas dengan berat saat tatapan Jongin masih jatuh pada dirinya.

"Aku harus pergi." Jongin berucap beberapa saat setelah puas memandang gadis didepannya, lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi memaksa Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. "terimakasih atas coklat panas dan kuenya."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih." Jongin hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu Kyungsoo mengantarnya menuju teras cafe. Sebelum pergi, lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah kembali kerumah, tidak baik karna ini sudah tengah malam." Lelaki itu kembali memberikan tatapannya sebelum berbalik.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

 _Sampai bertemu lagi_ , apa mereka akan bertemu di lain waktu nanti? Kyungsoo mengerjap, menyadari bayangan Jongin sudah hilang dibalik kegelapan. Segera gadis itu membereskan sisa mug, mematikan lampu dan menutup cafenya. Lalu berkendara pulang melewati jalanan yang nyaris sepi dengan deretan toko dalam keadaan sudah tutup.

Kyungsoo berkendara dengan selamat sampai rumahnya, memasuki pagar tinggi dan masuk kedalam garasi. Tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah sedan hitam mengamatinya dari kejauhan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Um, sebenarnya.. a–apa pekerjaanmu?" Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi lelaki didepannya yang hanya diam dengan tatapan tepat jatuh padanya, sejenak tatapan itu membuatnya menahan nafas dengan gugup. Mungkinkah keterdiaman lelaki ini karna dia merasa tersinggung karna Kyungsoo bertanya hal privasi?

"Maaf, aku tidak ber–"

"Aku memiliki sebuah bisnis kecil, mengantar sebuah barang kepada pelanggan." Jongin menjawab dengan santai, tidak ada ketersinggungan dari nada bicaranya membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mengantar barang? Apa Jongin memiliki bisnis jual beli? Ah, bisa saja.

"Maaf apabila aku lancang,"

"Tidak apa Kyungsoo." Keduanya lalu kembali terdiam, suasana yang _awkward_ membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Jongin bukan orang yang terbuka, sedari tadi dialah yang selalu mengajukan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu, _sama persis dengan pertemuan malam itu_. Apakah dia nampak bersemangat sekali? _Mungkin_. Raut wajah Jongin yang tidak ber-ekspresi itu sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pria se- _misterius_ dan _semenarik_ Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak, lamunannya buyar saat suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Lagi, mata kelam itu menatapnya begitu dalam, membuat nafas Kyungsoo rasanya menjadi pendek-pendek karna seluruh udara menjauh darinya.

"Tidak apa."

"Cuaca sore ini terlihat bagus, ingin pergi keluar denganku?" Oke, ini cukup mengejutkan. Jongin, orang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali ini menawarkan sebuah pendekatan, anggap saja begitu. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? ' _Kau bisa menolaknya, ingat dia masih orang asing_ ' –kata hatinya menjerit namun gerakan kepalanya menghianatinya.

"Tentu."

Jadi keduanya beranjak dari kedai pizza beraroma hangat tersebut, berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota disore hari yang cerah bersama lalu-lalang keramaian, mereka akan menuju Sungai Han yang diisi oleh banyak orang. Ada sebuah keramaian didekat lingkaran air mancur, beberapa wanita tampak mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Ada apa disana?" Jongin membawa pandangannya kemana arah telunjuk mungil Kyungsoo, kemudian menggumam.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita bisa melihatnya." Kyungsoo berjalan didepan sementara Jongin ada dibelakangnya, keduanya bergabung pada kerumunan dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah melakukan pertunjukan sederhana dengan biolanya. Umurnya sekitar sepuluh tahun, dengan _dress_ polos berwarna biru tua, dia nampak memejamkan matanya sambil mengapit biola itu di bahu kirinya, menggesek dawainya menciptakan alunan melodi yang indah dan menyentuh.

Kyungsoo terpaku ditempatnya, terdiam tanpa berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Sejenak ingatannya melayang pada kenangan samar yang tak terlihat, melihat gadis itu seperti _membayangkan_ dirinya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat di sekolah menengah pertama, Kyungsoo suka bermain biola, namun dia tak pernah memainkan alat musik itu lagi. Orang tuanya selalu melarang dengan banyak alasan dan lebih menyukai jika dia belajar dengan lebih giat lagi.

Keterpakuan Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Jongin, lelaki itu melirik melalui sudut matanya dan menemukan raut wajahnya yang berubah. Lalu tanpa disangka, Jongin meraih tangannya dalam genggaman yang hangat, membuat Kyungsoo terkaget, berniat menarik tangannya namun sekali lagi tubuhnya menolak fikirannya, dia membiarkan tangannya tenggelam didalam telapak tangan besar yang kasar dan hangat tersebut.

Gadis itu menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya, membungkuk dalam saat orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan mulai melemparkan koin diatas sapu tangannya yang terbuka. Jongin meraih beberapa lembar won didalam saku kemejanya, memberikannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Ini terlalu banyak paman!" Serunya saat menerima lembaran itu ditelapak tangannya, berniat mengembalikannya.

"Untukmu, aku menyukai permaiannmu." Gadis kecil itu menarik senyum kecilnya sebelum memasukkan lembaran tersebut didalam sapu tangannya dan membereskan boilanya. Sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih banyak, semoga paman dan bibi selalu _bersama dan bahagia_."

Kyungsoo orang yang pertama kali tersentak, segera dia menarik lepas tangannya saat gadis kecil itu sudah berlalu. Perasaannya berdebar, dia menatap canggung pada Jongin.

"Ma–maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku menggenggam tanganmu karna kau terlihat termenung saat menyaksikan gadis itu bermain."

"Ah itu–" Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang orang tuanya yang menolaknya untuk bermain piano. Jadi gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan pelan dan pendek.

"Bukan masalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama dia mengenal Jongin. Tiga bulan? Dua bulan? Seminggu? Sepertinya opsi kedua adalah jawaban yang tepat. Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di Museum dan Sungai Han itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu lelaki tersebut, namun beruntung dia memiliki kontak lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya tepat kemarin sore, lelaki itu datang mengunjungi cafenya –sesuai janjinya dulu– saat Kyungsoo sedang berada di meja kasir dan sesekali membantu mengantar pesanan. Lelaki itu muncul dengan hawa yang begitu rendah, berdiri didepannya dan menyapanya dengan suara berat yang rendah, _seksi_.

"Kyungsoo." Sapanya, dengan pakaian formal berwarna hitam, _selalu_. Lelaki itu nampak lebih menawan dengan rambutnya yang di cat berwarna hitam legam –sebelumnya warna rambutnya pirang, _sangat jantan_. Kyungsoo sendiri yang turun tangan membawakan secangkir kopi dan roti lapis buatan Minseok sebelum keduanya duduk berhadapan dan berbicara. Pertemuan terakhir mereka mungkin sudah sebulan yang lalu, dan entah kenapa –meski nyatanya Jongin orang asing– Kyungsoo merindukannya, merindukan suaranya yang berat dan tatapannya yang sedingin es. Mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu, namun kenapa Kyungso merasa bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal? Hah.

"Kenapa baru datang?"

"Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan penting." Jawabnya dengan tatapan tak lepas pada wajah Kyungsoo, gadis itu nampak seperti seorang kekasih yang marah karna ditinggal untuk beberapa waktu oleh kekasihnya. Tak pelak itu mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo terpesona karna ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jongin tersenyum, meski itu hanya sebuah garis lemon yang tipis dan nyaris patah.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya pendek melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terpesona, lelaki itu menyesap kopinya dan memperhatikan pipi bulat gadis didepannya yang merona.

"Um, tidak apa." Kim Jongin menyadari kegugupan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya kembali memaksa senyum tipisnya. Sebuah senyuman yang _kembali muncul_ dua bulan terakhir ini, wajahnya yang membeku itu mulai menggerakkan garis lemon tipis.

Kyungsoo tidak memahami perasaan apakah yang bergejolak setiap kali dia menatap wajah dingin Jongin. Dulu saat masih kuliah di London, dia juga merasakan debaran seperti ini saat dia menyukai , teman satu falkutasnya. Namun itu tidak sebesar sebagaimana debaran itu saat dia bersama Jongin.

Ah, apa mungkin–

"Apa kau memiliki waktu luang di akhir pekan?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Ayo pergi keluar."

Tunggu, apakah ini semacam ajakan kencan? Ah, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ber-spekulasi tinggi. Gadis itu hanya berfikir bahwa mereka akan pergi keluar seperti yang mereka lakukan di Sungai Han waktu itu.

"Oke." Kyungsoo menyetujui.

Kyungsoo fikir, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin adalah saat lelaki itu datang dari kegelapan malam dan membantunya memperbaiki mesin mobilnya, nyatanya tanpa di sadari, itu adalah _kali kedua_ nya.

Karna pada kali pertama, dia sudah bertemu lelaki itu melalui _potret lensanya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Empat bulan sebelumnya._

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca ganda didepannya, membuat lonceng kecil diatasnya mengeluarkan bunyi dan seorang pelayan wanita tergopoh mendatanginya, tersenyum dan menarikkan satu kursi di meja sudut dekat perapian menghadap dinding kaca. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih, memesan secangkir Hot Americano sebelum melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya disandaran kursi.

Cuaca sangat dingin, diluar titi-titik salju jatuh beriringan menyentuh tanah, membuat jalanan licin dan basah. Gadis manis itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang nyaris membeku meski sudah terlindungi sarung tangan.

"Pesananmu nona." Tidak lama kemudian, secangkir cairan hangat mengepul itu sudah tersaji dengan manis didepannya.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Kyungsoo. Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan _Macbook_ nya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana beserta _Canon EOS 6D_ nya. Mengambil memori didalam camera tersebut dan memindah beberapa gambar yang diambilnya ke laptop. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai dunia Fotografi. Namun hanya bisa menjadikannya sebagai hobi belaka karna orang tuanya melarang saat dia mengutarakan ingin mengambil jurusn Fotografi. Kyungsoo senang memotret pemandangan, makanan atau bahkan benda yang dianggapnya _aesthetic_. Kalian akan menemukan itu jika mengunjungi akun instagram dan blog pribadinya yang _artsy_ dan _kinfolk_.

Musim salju, Kyungsoo menyukai semua musim, namun musim salju adalah favoritnya. Dia selalu suka memandang rintikan salju, menyukai dinginnya salju dan bagaimana butiran es itu akan membuat rambutnya lembab. Ini adalah musim salju pertamanya diumur ke-22 setelah hampir empat tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah merasakan musim salju di Seoul. Menimba ilmu Bisnis di _London Business School_ karna keinginan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo bersyukur setelah lulus dia bisa kembali dan menikmati salju di kota kelahirannya.

Gadis itu melihat-lihat hasil potretnya, gambar yang dia ambil di taman dan persimpangan jalanan bersalju. Semua diambil dengan _angel_ dan pencahayaan yang bagus, menjadikannya terlihat _professional_ dan _aesthethic_. Tapi foto terakhir nampak menarik perhatiannya. Lokasinya ada dijalanan trotoar, diantara lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berjalan dengan tergesa, fokus cameranya nampak memotret seorang pria tegap yang berjalan hanya dengan kemeja putihnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengingat-ngingat bagaimana dia bisa memotret lelaki tersebut. Ah, pasti itu tidak disengaja, iya kan? Tapi jika difikir, apa yang lelaki itu lakukan disana hanya dengan kemaja dibawah guyuran salju? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Kyungsoo memilih menutup laptopnya, kemudian menyesap Americanonya sambil memandang keluar melalui dinding kaca, rintikan salju dan lalu lalang orang dijalanan.

 _Klining!_

Pintu café terbuka saat seseorang mendorongnya masuk. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam itu masuk, dengan mantel hitam tebal menutupi kemeja putihnya yang basah. Rambut pirangnya sedikit basah dengan wajah yang agak pucat, namun itu tidak bisa melunturkan sedikitpun pesona memikatnya. Lelaki itu lalu memesan secangkir kopi hitam, kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

 _Apakah ini takdir?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oke, chapter 1 is out!_

 _Gimana? Apakah jelek?_

 _Mungkin masih belum kelihatan maksudnya, tapi semoga chap depan konfliknya sudah muncul. Ini alurnya maju mundur cantik ya (tanpa ada tanda 'flashback') ohya beberapa kalimat yang dibuat miring itu adalah kata kunci, mungkin ada yang mau atau bisa menebak, entar tak lemparin cimol atu-atu haha XDD_

 _Fyi, ada yang nyebut Stray Kids. Bener banget ini inspirasi dari sana yaa hehehe._

 _Fanfict ini rencana ngga panjang ko, kayak fanfict BODY aku sebelumnya yang cuma lima chap, bisa kurang bisa lebih dikit. Pasnya berapa? Haha._

 _Sebelumnya makasih yang uda meninggalkan jejak di kolom review prolog! Makasih follow and fav~_

 _Semoga suka sama fanict ini (meski ngga yakin bakal ada yang suka huhu) Fanfict yang lain bakal dicicil satu-satu ya upnya^^_

 _Thanks & Love._

 _Good NIGHT!_


	3. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo memasuki gedung teater dengan begitu semangat bersama satu buket bunga ditangan kanan, langkah kakinya begitu ringan memasuki _hall_ dan menuju ke kursi yang sudah dipesannya, jangan lupakan sosok Jongin yang mengikuti setiap langkah tersebut dengan santai, duduk disebelah gadis itu dan senyuman tipis hadir di bibirnya mengamati Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat.

 _Well_ , ajakan Jongin yang mengajak Kyungsoo keluar diakhir pekan berakhir disini. Melihat drama musical di salah satu gedung teater kota. Lelaki itu tidak mempermasalahkan saat Kyungsoo memilih mengajaknya kesini, gadis itu mengatakan juga akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Tidak masalah asal Jongin bisa melihat senyum lebar di _heartlips_ Kyungsoo. Orang-orang berdatangan, semua kursi sudah terisi penuh.

"Ini akan dimulai," Gumam Kyungsoo nampak antusias. Lampu gedung sudah padam, tirai mulai di sibak dan lampu menyorot pada seorang lelaki yang menjadi pemain utama disana. Lelaki itu tinggi, namun tidak lebih tinggi dari Jongin, memiliki mata bersinar dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu, dengan suara merdunya dia mulai bernyanyi dan melakukan adegan demi adegan memperagakan kisah _Beauty and the Best_.

Sepanjang pentas, Kyungsoo terlihat begitu antusias, gadis itu tidak hentinya memuji kemampuan menyanyi lelaki di atas panggung itu. _Kau melakukannya dengan baik_. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang focus pada panggung, Jongin yang ada disebelahnya malah memandang wajah gadis itu dengan lekat, merekam setiap mimiknya serta mengagumi betapa senyum manis itu begitu memikat, _masih tetap seperti dulu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongin dibelakangnya, namun jarak itu kembali hilang karna langkah lebar Jongin mampu menyusul Kyungsoo yang masuk ke ruang ganti pemain dengan bahagianya, lelaki itu ikut masuk dan menemukan gadis itu tengah memeluk lelaki yang menjadi pemain utama di panggung tadi.

"Kihyun!" Kyungsoo berseru, tak kalah bahagia dengan lelaki yang kini balas memeluknya, dia si pemain utama, Kihyun.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, ini kejutan besar menemukanmu disini. Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Kihyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, terlalu erat sampai membuat dahi Jongin mengernyit.

"Aku sudah kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku memang sengaja tidak memberi tahumu untuk momen ini." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, lalu memberikan buket bunga yang dibawanya kepada sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"Kau sekarang sudah menjadi penyanyi sungguhan. Kemampuanmu meningkat!"

"Tentu saja, aku berlatih banyak selama bertahun-tahun." Lelaki itu menerima bunga pemberian Kyungsoo dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan begitu sayang.

"Terimakasih." Keduanya mungkin masih saling bersenda gurau melepas kerinduan jika saja suara deheman Jongin tidak terdengar. Kyungsoo yang tersadar telah mengabaikan Jongin tersenyum malu, lalu mengajak Kihyun kearah Jongin.

"Ah, aku melupakan seseorang. Dia adalah Jongin. Jongin, ini sahabatku saat SMA, Kihyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, pertunjukanmu sangat luar biasa." Jongin menjabat tangan lelaki itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih." Kihyun menatap Jongin lalu melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jadi kau membawa kekasihmu kesini eh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, menggeleng dengan malu.

"Di–dia bukan kekasihku, dia temanku." Kungsoo menatap Jongin tidak enak hati dan tampaknya lelaki itu tidak ambil pusing. Sementara Kihyun hanya membulatkan bibir.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain." Ucapnya menggoda Kyungsoo membuat pipi gadis itu terbakar malu. Pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang lelaki masuk, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mencari-cari seseorang.

"Wonho!" Kihyun yang melihat lelaki itu berseru, melambai agar lelaki itu mendekat padanya dan memberikan pelukan hangat.

"Kau benar-benar datang, kukira kau serius saat mengatakan tidak punya waktu." Itu suara Kihyun sementara lelaki yang dipanggil Wonho itu hanya tertawa. Dia lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi yang hampir menyamai Jongin, memiliki rahang yang tegas serta tatapan teduh. Siapa dia?

"Ah, perkenalkan dia adalah Wonho, teman semasa kuliahku. _Bro_ , kenalkan ini Kyungsoo sahabatku dan temannya, Jongin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Itu suara Kyungsoo yang menyapa Wonho dengan ceria.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu lalu beralih pada Jongin, senyumnya sedikit memudar saat pandangannya menatap tepat mata tajam tersebut, namun tak lama dia kembali menarik senyumnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin." Lelaki tan itu melirik uluran tangan Wonho dan menjabatnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil meninggalkan gedung teater di siang hari, si pengemudi melirik kesamping, kearah Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatap ponselnya, terkikik kecil melihat selfie yang dia ambil bersama Kihyun tadi.

"Kalian berteman dengan baik," Komentar Jongin, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap lelaki disebalahnya dan tersenyum, tentu dia tahu siapa yang Jongin maksud, dia dan Kihyun.

"Kami sudah bersahabat semenjak SMA, memasuki club bernyanyi bersama dan tampil di festival sekolah."

"Kau menyayanginya?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah salah satu orang yang berharga untukku."

"Begitu." Jongin menjawab dengan suara yang dalam, mobil melambat di lampu merah untuk menunggu lampu hijau saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja mengambil foto selfie, memperlihatkan Jongin dibelakangnya. Kemudian terkikik saat lelaki itu hanya berdecak.

"Jongin aku lapar." Kyungsoo berkata begitu menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas, menatap reaksi lelaki disebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Um," Gadis bermata bulat itu mengetuk telunjuknya di dagu, berfikir. "Sup daging sapi terlihat sangat enak. Aku ingin makan makanan korea."

"Hm, kita akan kesana."

Jongin memutar haluan mobil, lalu tanpa banyak bicara membawa Kyungsoo ketempat yang gadis itu inginkan. Mereka tiba di salah satu restoran tradisional dan turun sebelum masuk dengan beriringan.

Karna itu adalah restoran tradisional, mereka harus duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet. Saling berhadapan dan mulai memesan beberapa makanan yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, keduanya mengobrol. Lebih banyak Kyungsoo yang bicara sementara Jongin hanya mendengarkan dengan baik. Gadis itu bercerita seputar persahabatannya dengan Kihyun dan cerita-cerita konyol tentang mereka saat masih sekolah menangah, itu terus berlanjut hingga Kai menanyakan satu pertanyaan.

"Apa kau pergi ke London karna keinginanmu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, menjeda dirinya sendiri untuk berfikir. Apa dia ke London karna kemauannya? Sebenarnya, dia memang menyukai pergi menuntut ilmu disana, namun dia mengambil jurusan yang tidak dia inginkan, melainkan karna keinginan orang tuanya dan dia tidak bisa membantah itu. Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mendongak menatap Jongin yang masih menunggu.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, namun aku senang karna aku telah melewatinya dan bisa kembali kesini."

Jawaban itu menutup obrolan mereka saat pesanan datang dan keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan untuk menyantap makanan. Dalam diam, sudut mata Jongin memperhatikan gadis didepannya dengan seksama, merekam dengan jelas setiap ekspresi wajah itu di otaknya.

 _Setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sisi gerbang rumah Kyungsoo yang nampak menjulang dengan sorot lampu-lampu kuning di setiap sisi gerbangnya. Rumah itu terlihat sangat elegan dan mewah, begitulah penilaian dari Jongin.

"Ah, sudah sampai ya." Kyungsoo menggumam sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, menatap kearah Jongin yang kini menatapnya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini," Malam memang telah menjelang saat keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali, setelah sebelumnya melanjutkan pergi jalan-jalan dan menonton acara _busking_. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, membuat Jongin ikut menarik kecil sudut bibirnya.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

"Karna kau menikmatinya Kyungsoo."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak masalah."

"Jika begitu, sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan keraguan dimatanya, dia mengambil tasnya dan bergerak turun, berputar mendekati jendela di arah kemudi. Gadis itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan dia sampaikan dan Jongin menyadari itu.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan dan..em, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai." Kyungsoo berkata dengan malu, menunduk menunggu Jongin pergi, namun lelaki itu tidak melakukannya, yang dia lakukan malah menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu balik bertanya, keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri dengan kokoh didepan Kyungsoo, menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas, bagaimana Jongin bisa menyadari jika dirinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Jongin terlihat sangat memahaminya. Gadis itu terlihat ragu sebenarnya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan tidak tertahankan. Sebelum lelaki ini pergi, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mengatakannya langsung, dia butuh kepastian.

"Jongin, apa setelah ini.. k–kau akan menghubungiku dan menemuiku lagi?" Gadis itu mencicit, terlihat malu dan ragu. Jongin memahami itu, menarik dagu Kyungsoo yang tertunduk dengan satu jarinya hingga menongak, mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan membalas.

"Apa kau ingin aku tidak menghubungimu dan menjauhimu Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak Jongin."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau hm?"

Dengan wajah bersemu gadis itu berkata, "Seringlah datang menemuiku."

"Kenapa harus?" Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menginginkan itu, namun hatinya terus meminta untuk bertatap muka dengan lelaki ini.

"Aku hanya ingin, apa tidak boleh?" Lengkungan tipis itu hadir di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Kita akan sering bertemu," Balasnya, menghapus jarak dan tanpa di duga memberikan satu kecupan di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi, aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku sampai." Lelaki itu kemudian pergi dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan pipi merona panas, jantungnya berpacu cepat, gadis itu menyentuh pipi kirinya dan masih merasakan sisa kecupan Jongin disana.

Astaga!

Apa artinya ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga rumahnya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, gadis itu terlihat sudah rapi dengan gaya santainya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Bibi pengurus rumah tangganya hari ini sedang izin karna putrinya sedang melahirkan, jadi dia tidak ingin membiarkan Ibunya membuat sarapan seorang diri.

"Selamat pagi Ibu." Sapanya pada wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengaduk segelas kopi diatas meja.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo." Balasnya.

"Apa Ayah belum bangun?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil se kotak susu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Mengoles beberapa lembar roti tawar dengan selai kacang sebagai menu sarapannya bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke café mu hari ini?"

"Iya bu, ada apa?"

"Ambil libur hari ini, Ibu dan Ayah akan mengajakmu menemui seseorang." Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut mendengarnya.

"Menemui seseorang? Siapakah itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, mereka adalah orang penting."

"Tapi bu–"

"Kyungsoo kau tahu kan Ibu tidak suka penolakan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, hanya bisa mengangguk saat Ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak ingin di bantah. Dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menolak dan menuruti keinginan Ibunya. Ah, dia harus menghubungi Minseok dan meminta gadis itu untuk menghandle café hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendesah saat orang tuanya membawanya ke salah satu restoran bintang lima yang terkenal, dimana hanya orang-orang dengan _delegasi_ tinggi yang mampu menyewa salah satu ruangan dengan fasilitas mewah disini. Kyungsoo tidak merasa kaget sebenarnya karna orang tuanya memang sudah biasa keluar-masuk ke tempat semacam ini. Entah untuk bisnis atau berkumpul bersama sesama sosialita dengan kekayaan yang terlihat lekat di setiap gerak gerik atau jenis _brand_ apa yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo akui orang tuanya memang cukup kaya, lebih dari cukup sebenarnya. Ayahnya, Do Jaehyo adalah CEO dari sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang property dan industry yang terkenal, memiliki ribun karyawan dan kolega penting dari berbagai Negara. Sementara Ibunya, Do Siyeon tentu saja menjadi seorang Nyonya besar yang di hormati. Ada perbedaan besar yang Kyungsoo rasakan antara dia dan orang tuanya, sebuah hal yang sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika Ibunya menyukai memakai busana rancangan desainer ternama, maka Kyungsoo akan menyukai busana yang nyaman dan sederhana. Disaat Ibunya sibuk menghamburkan uang dengan menyewa sebuah villa bersama teman-temannya untuk liburan, maka Kyungsoo akan menghemat uang sakunya untuk keperluannya seperti membangun café miliknya sendiri. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang mandiri.

Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai empat yang privat, menemui seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menunggu. Ibunya menemui seorang wanita yang seumuran, memakai pakaian mewah dan perhiasan mahal seperti Ibunya, _sebuah hubungan dengan derajat yang sama,_ keduanya saling berpelukan melepas rindu satu sama lain sementara Ayahnya berjabat tangan dengan suami teman Ibunya.

"Apakah ini putrimu?" Kyungsoo yang merasa dibicarakan memasang senyum manis, membungkuk dengan begitu sopan dan anggun.

"Halo paman bibi. Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Astaga, Siyeon-ah! Putrimu cantik sekali." Pujinya yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, dan tentu saja Ibunya tersenyum dengan begitu bangga.

"Tentu saja, dia baru saja pulang dari London setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya."

"Tapi dia terlihat lebih banyak tidak mirip denganmu, Jaehyo juga demikian hahaha." Candanya. Tak lama Kyungsoo sudah duduk didalam lingkaran orang-orang tersebut, hanya diam menyimak setiap obrolan mereka yang tidak jauh dari hal yang berbau bisnis dan uang.

"Ohya, kau bilang akan mengajak putramu?"

"Ya, dia sedikit terlambat karna memiliki sebuah urusan. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sebuah firasat jelek saat tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan Ibunya. Diteguknya segelas jus orange diatas meja itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Lima menit kemudian suara ketukan sepatu terdengar menapak lantai, seseorang datang.

"Maaf karna datang terlambat," Pria tinggi itu membungkuk dengan dalam didepan meja, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, seperti pernah melihat sosok lelaki ini. Tapi dimana?

"Ah, kau sudah datang? Siyeon-ah perkenalkan dia adalah putraku." Lelaki itu berdiri tegak, membuat Kyungsoo mampu melihat wajah tampannya yang nampak berseri, seketika matanya membulat.

"Wonho?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Ibu Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling terkejut saat keduanya saling menyebutkan nama.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya dari Kihyun saat pergi melihat Teater minggu lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali denganmu Kyungsoo." Wonho tersenyum dengan begitu manis. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Siyeon dan Ibu Wonho saling menatap satu sama lain dan serempak mengangguk, membuat firasat buruk Kyungsoo semakin membuatnya takut.

"Itu bagus jika kalian sudah saling mengenal, jadi kami tidak perlu mengenalkan kalian berdua lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya sebelum menyebrang jalan menuju kearah cafenya yang masih buka meski waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, beberapa orang yang sepertinya mahasiswa tengah menikmati segelas milk shake didepan laptop mereka yang menyala. Gadis itu tersenyum, menyapa beberapa orang dan berjalan menuju meja kasir dimana Changbin, salah satu pegawainya tengah berjaga disana.

"Noona, selamat datang! Minseok noona mengatakan kau punya urusan?" Tanya lelaki berwajah sangar tersebut, Changbin berusia 19 tahun dan dia terlihat seperti sosok preman diluar, tapi percayalah dia adalah lelaki yang sangat lucu saat melakukan aegyo. Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku mampir karna urusannya sudah selesai, aku akan masuk."

"Begitu ya? Oh ada kiriman dari seseorang, aku meletakkannya diatas meja noona."

"Kiriman? Dari siapa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirimkan sesuatu padanya.

"Baiklah terimakasih Changbinnie." Setelah Changbin mengangguk, gadis itu segera memasuki ruangannya. Itu hanya ruangan kecil dengan ukura meter, berisi satu meja dengan kursi tempat biasa Kyungsoo me _management_ café serta satu sofa coklat tempat biasa dia menerima tamu. Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa, meletakkan tasnya dan menghela nafas, menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Tentu saja dia tengah memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Wonho serta orang tuanya.

" _Wonho sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan masternya di Inggris dan dia siap menggantikan posisi Ayahnya."_

" _Ah, dia akan cocok menjadi seorang CEO muda. Benar-benar menantu idaman."_

" _Siyeon, jika kau ingin kau bisa menjadikannya menantu. Aku akan senang jika gadis secantik dan seanggun Kyungsoo mendampingi putraku. Bagaimana?"_

" _Sepertinya kita memang cocok berbesan ya, hahaha."_

Percakapan Ibunya dengan orang tua Wonho kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat gadis itu merasa cemas. Dia yakin, pertemuan tadi pasti bukan hanya sekedar pertemuan biasa. Pasti Ibunya tengah menyiapkan sebuah rencana, monopoli bisnis, _perjodohan_.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya, bangkit dan berjalan kearah mejanya dimana sebuket bunga besar tergeletak dengan manis disana, baru menarik intensitasnya sedari tadi. Segera gadis itu mengambilnya, mengerutkan dahi siapakah gerangan yang mengirim bunga ini. Ada sebuah lipatan surat yang terselip disana.

' _Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kyungsoo.'_

 _From: Jongin._

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum lebar hadir di heartlipsnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia membacanya. Bunga ini dari Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi orang tuamu akan menjodohkanmu?"

Minseok bertanya sambil menyesap cangkir ekspressonya. Café sudah tutup, diluar gerimis kecil turun, Changbin dan sisa pegawainya sudah pulang. Hanya menyisakan Kyungsoo serta Minseok yang sedang menunggu Jongdae menjemputnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyimpan kegundahan hatinya sendiri, jadi dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Minseok, beruntung dia adalah seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Ibuku dan Ibu Wonho terus membicarakan tentang menantu dan besan. Kurasa itu sebuah kode yang cukup beras." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gusar, memainkan sendok wafflenya dengan tidak minat.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonho sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum berbicara empat mata dengannya."

"Sekarang kembali saja padamu, apa kau setuju jika di jodohkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau, ta–tapi.. seandainya itu benar, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolaknya. Minseok, kau tahu kan jika Ibuku sangat tidak suka dibantah?" Wanita berpipi bulat itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu, dia dan Kyungsoo berteman baik, dan lebih banyak Minseok mengetahui semua tentang Kyungsoo, berikut orang tuanya juga. Baginya, orang tua Kyungsoo memang seperti _dictator_ , mementingkan kuasa dengan ego yang tinggi. Tidak memberikan Kyungsoo ruang yang cukup dan seolah menjadikan gadis itu seperti boneka yang dia mainkan dengan sesuka hati. Menyuruhnya pergi ke London dan sekarang akan menjodohkannya? Tidakkah mereka menghargai perasaan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang putri? Minseok tak habis fikir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki yang mengajakmu pergi tempo hari,"

"Jongin?"

"Ah, dia mengirimkan buket bunga saat kau pergi tadi."

"Aku sudah menerimanya." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan malu, sebuah reflex yang bahkan tidak dia sadari. Entahlah, setiap dia menyebut atau memikirkan tentang Jongin, semuanya nampak berbeda. Minseok meliriknya dan sepertinya dia paham dengan cepat.

"Kau tertarik pada lelaki itu ya?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, sebenarnya lebih pada dirinya yang belum bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Jadi dia berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan ragu.

"Um, apa kau pernah merasa terpesona pada seseorang saat pertemuan pertama?" Minseok berfikir sejenak, terpesona pada seseorang dalam pandangan pertama? Apakah seperti moment saat dia begitu mengagumi sosok Jongdae yang berjalan diatas altar menuju kearahnya?

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku dulu bahkan tidak pernah melihat Jongdae, kami dulunya selalu bertengkar setiap waktu, dan sekarang kami menikah. Bukankah itu lucu?" Minseok tertawa kecil, jika mengingat masa-masanya bersama Jongdae sebelum mereka menikah dulu, itu sangat lucu dan tidak akan pernah membosankan untuk di ingat.

"Itu artinya kalian berjodoh, ada benang merah yang mengikat tangan kalian satu sama lain."

"Sepertinya." Jawab Minseok. "Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, membayangkan sosok Jongin dalam fikirannya. _Well_ , Jongin adalah lelaki berbeda yang pernah di temuinya selama dia hidup. Lelaki itu begitu dingin dan misterius, namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan disana, sesuatu yang mungkin masih tersembunyi dalam diri Jongin. Lelaki itu memiliki pesona yang begitu kuat, menarik Kyungsoo terjerumus kedalamnya tanpa bisa keluar. Kyungsoo akui dengan cepat, dia tertarik pada Jongin meski mereka baru mengenal dan beberapa kali bertemu. Perasaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah pandangan pertama terhadap Jongin. Bahkan dia masih mengingat bagaimana bibir tebal Jongin mengecup pipinya malam itu.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan jika tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak." Minseok menghabiskan ekspressonya, bersamaan dengan itu suara klakson mobil berbunyi di luar café. Sosok Jongdae dengan baju kantoran itu masuk sambil mengusap ujung rambutnya yang basah karna air hujan.

"Tidak ada perasaan yang salah Kyungsoo, jika kau tertarik padanya, maka lakukan sesuai kata hatimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruangannya saat Changbin membuka pintu dan menyembulkan setengah tubuhnya.

"Noona!"

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa menoleh, matanya masih meneliti angka-angka didepannya, menganalisis keuangan café.

"Seseorang sedang menunggumu diluar." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Changbin dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang lelaki, aku tidak tahu." Changbin mengangkat bahu. "Dia menunggumu, cepat temui dia. Aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Oke, terimakasih."

Kyungsoo menyusun kertas-kertas di mejanya dengan rapi, kemudian merapikan penampilannya sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar menemui seseorang yang katanya ingin menemuinya. Sedikit penasaran sebenarnya, kira-kira siapa? Apakah itu Jongin? Mendadak jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu keras. Semalam Jongin memang mengirimkan pesan, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkinkah lelaki itu akan datang? Meski sering bertukar pesan beberapa hari ini, namun Kyungsoo rindu ingin melihat Jongin.

Seseorang duduk di salah satu kursi membelakanginya, memakai pakaian serba hitam. Punggung itu terlihat tegap dan kokoh, membuat Kyungsoo yakin siapakah orang yang akan menemuinya ini. Senyum lebar hadir di sudut bibirnya, dengan semangat menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Jongin?"

Lelaki itu mendongak, melempar senyum tipis yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan.

"Hai Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**


End file.
